


Vent

by AngleJoyce



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Oneshot, Random & Short, tumblr drabble, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: I suck at making up titles oof





	Vent

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at making up titles oof

“What…are you doing?”

Undyne looked up from her knelt position in front the toilet, her rubber gloved hand in the toilet to the elbow, and she blushed, though didn’t retreat her hand.

“I, uhm. I dropped my phone.”

Alphys raised an eyebrow. She wanted to say something but found this way too funny, and instead said, holding back a smile, “In the toilet?”

“Yeah, duh. Why else would I be with my arm in the toilet?”

Alphys snickered softly. “Just get out of the vent system.”

Undyne growled and wringled her arm deeper, the water now almost reaching the end of the rubber glove (which went to her elbow). “Not before I got my phone back.”

“Undyne–,”

“No! I want my phone back!”

“O-oh God, it-it’s in your pocket!” She burst in giggles when Undyne blushed, her other hand going to her pocket and touching the outline of her phone.

“Oh, fuck me!”

“I’d love to!” Alphys said between giggles.


End file.
